


Comes and Goes

by saltwaterkid95



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Riverdale, Romance, Smut, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwaterkid95/pseuds/saltwaterkid95
Summary: Jughead and Betty have just expressed their love to each other in F.P.’s trailer when they are interrupted by the Serpents. This is the story of the events that take place after the Serpents visit. Will Betty and Jughead's relationship survive the unavoidable Riverdale Civil War?





	Comes and Goes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hiya! This is the first chapter of my new Bughead fic. This is my first Riverdale fic and I am so excited to share this! I will be updating on AO3 as well. Feedback is greatly appreciated! I just made a Riverdale blog as well it is fxyeahriverdale. Thanks for reading xx

“Juggie.” Jughead suddenly snaps out of his daze. The leather on his back beginning to feel heavy.

He looks over at his worried girlfriend. Time froze as he looks at her. Jughead is unaware of his surroundings. Her coat is loosely hanging off of her. Her shirt is on inside out after they quickly put their clothes back on. He has never seen her hair messy, he quite likes it. She has a worried expression on her face. The only thing on his mind is the confusion in her glossy green eyes. She looks hurt and Jughead has no idea what to do.

“Didn’t know that you had a lady friend over.” Jughead snaps out of his daze. He forgot about the serpents standing right in front of him.

“My girlfriend. Betty.” Betty was frozen in place. She could not move, not even to pop her head out the door. She is scared. Not for herself. For him.

“We got a shy on here. I am sure we will being see you kids around.” Jughead forces a smile. Something that he has gotten really used to over the years.

Betty Cooper being shy? As long as Jughead has known her, she has always been friendly. This is out of character. This cannot be good.”We will let you guys get back to whatever you were doing.” The serpent says eyeing the beanie less boy with his swollen lips and messy shirt.”Say hi to your dad for me.”

Betty rushes to the others side of the trailer. She has never had any interaction with the serpents before and she never intended to. Now her boyfriend is practically one of them? They gave him the option. They said “If you want it”, and Jughead took it. He accepted their offer.

Everything had happened so fast. One moment she was pressed up against the cabinet ready to give herself to Jughead and the next moment he is putting on a gang affiliated symbol. This is all too much for her to handle.

“Will do. Good night.” Jughead shuts the door slowly. He watches his girlfriend carefully. Her back is purposely turned to him. One hand is on her bag and the other she is fighting herself from curling it up into a fist.

Jughead is terrified. Terrified that this is it. The moment that she leaves him. It has to happen eventually right? Everyone in his life leaves. Why would Betty be the exception? Had he really been so naive to think that Betty would never leave him?

“Betts.” Jughead says quietly. So quiet he is not sure if she heard him. He carefully walks closer to her.

“I need to go home.” Betty turns around quickly.

“Betts-”

“My mother is going to send out a search party if I am not home soon.” That is a lie. Betty’s parents had hardly paid any attention to her since Polly and her dad moved back home. Alice moved her concentration from Betty’s forced perfection to forcing perfection back into her marriage and caring for her pregnant daughter. Betty was now non existent to her family. With all of the drama going on around them, Betty had not been able to discuss this with Jughead. She knew that he would believe her.

Betty quickly heads for the door. Jughead grabs his beanie and follows.

“Let me drive you home.” Jughead offers sweetly. Betty stops and looks down at the leather jacket. If it did not have that symbol on the back, she would not be ashamed of how well that jacket fits on her boyfriend.

Jughead throws the jacket off aware that it is making his girlfriend upset. He puts his beanie back on.“Please Betty it is snowing.”

Walking home alone in the snow did not sound so bad to Betty at first. Anything to delay the conversation that the two need to have. She had just got him back. After the homecoming disaster, he had finally forgiven her. And now Betty knew she was losing him again. She does not want to lose him just yet. If she can delay it even a little bit she will. She saw how happy he was in the cafeteria at Southside High today. The Southside is where his new home is and the Northside is hers.

Betty opened the trailer door feeling the chilly winter breeze hit her skin. Her mind immediately changed.  
She walks to the passenger side of F.P.’s truck and waits for Jughead in silence.

The ten minute car ride, felt like eternity for Betty Cooper. She was desperate to get out of the car and release the tears she has desperately been holding in since Jughead accepted the leather jacket.

The ten minute ride felt too short for Jughead. He tried his best to work up the courage to say something to her.  
He would spend every waking minute with Betty Cooper if he could. He would drop everything to make that girl happy. He would get rid of the jacket and tell the serpents to fuck off if it meant not losing her.

The silence was deafening. He wanted to say something, but nothing would come out of his mouth. He could tell Betty was not in the mood to talk.  
Jughead pulled up to the familiar Cooper house.

“Betts.” He pleads.”It is just a jacket-”

“You- you said this wouldn’t change anything?” Jughead looks over at Betty whose eyes are planted onto the floor.

“Nothing’s changed Betts.” Betty turns to look at Jughead. Her eyes are filled with tears. Jughead feels his heart drop seeing her tears.

“Everything’s changed.”

“Bett-”

Betty races out of the car before Jughead can even finish his sentence.

“I love you.” Jughead says to nobody as he watches Betty races into her house. Not even looking back. 

Jughead shuts his eyes trying to hold in the pain. The pain he has been suppressing for years. He had finally been happy. He had the girl. Not any girl. The girl of his dreams. She loved him back finally. And now he has lost her because he was stupid enough to take the jacket.

“FUCK.” Jughead yells out of anger. He punches the steering wheel full force.

Betty walks into her house quickly. She pulls her phone out of her coat pocket to see that she is two minutes past curfew. Alice Cooper does not mess around when it comes to curfew. You know the parents in the movies that sit in the dark and turn on the lights dramatically when the child walks in past curfew, that does happen in real life. Betty Cooper witnessed it many times. She had been caught a few times after staying out with Archie or Kevin during freshman year. She mostly knew about it from all of the nights Polly came home hours after curfew attempting to sneak in after late night rendezvous with Jason Blossom. The shouting matches between her mother and Polly would wake Betty and her father up. Probably Fred and Archie too. Alice Cooper always makes sure that her voice is heard.

Betty takes a deep breath mentally preparing herself to get yelled at. She is ready to take whatever her mother throws at her and apologize.  
Instead she hears laughing coming from the family room. Betty peaks her head into the family room to see her parents and Polly on the couch watching a film. They are smiling and laughing, like a normal family. Without her. Betty looked down at her hands realizing that she had ben digging into them again.

Confused, Betty leaves to go up to her room. Maybe her parents not caring is a good thing? In a way she should be grateful. Her mother has stopped controlling her. Polly is home and safe. Her parents marriage is fixed. This is what she has always wanted, but it all seemed so forced. That is the Cooper way. Forced perfection.

Betty closes her bedroom door. She falls onto her bed as she gets lost in her thoughts. Analyzing her overwhelming day.

Jughead calling her to let her know that he is transferring schools. Telling her that Southside High is, “where he belongs.” Betty along with Archie and Veronica rushed to his new school expecting him to be in his usual introverted state. Instead Betty found him laughing at the lunch table with other students. He looked so happy. Happier than he ever did at Riverdale high with her.

Then there was Cheryl attempting suicide. As awful as Cheryl can be, she has really been through it.The death of her brother. Finding out her father murdered her brother. Then her father committing suicide. Then the secret about her family’s secret drug dealing business being exposed. Betty could only think about how her problems seemed so small compared to poor Cheryl’s.  
She feels so selfish, but she cannot get her own out of her mind.

There is a civil war that is brewing and it seems that her boyfriend has officially taken a side by accepting the serpent symbol.

It is all too much for Betty to handle.

Her fears that she expressed to her mother while sitting at her vanity earlier had come true. When Jughead showed up at the jubilee, Betty felt those fears fade away. She trusted him. She trusted the relationship. That moment solidified her feelings. She has loved Jughead for years, but in that moment she realized that she is truly in love with him.

He promised her nothing would change. He told her that he loved her. After everything they have been through in their short term relationship and longtime friendship.  
Betty laid in her bed feeling numb, unable to even change into her pajamas. Her skirt riding up in an unflattering way, but for once Betty did not care. She did not want to perfect. She just wanted him.

She let herself remember how happy she felt earlier that night. Betty traced her neck where Jughead’s lips were not so long ago. She let her mind travel to what would have happened if the serpents had not interrupted them. Sleep took over Betty Cooper as she dreamed of what could have been with Jughead Jones.


End file.
